The Genomics Core Facility will provide access to higher-level bioinformatics capabilities for multiple sequence alignment, and phylogenetic inference or population biology analyses. The faculty and bioinformatics staff of the Bay Paul Center for Comparative Molecular Biology and Evolution has considerable expertise in pure statistics, genome assembly, astrophysical modeling, gene expression, phylogenetics, information management, data acquisition pipelines, and data basing. The combination of this expertise with our advanced computational resources will meet anticipated needs for each of the projects supported by The Woods Hole Center for Oceans and Human Health. Dr. Sogin in consultation with Dr. Andrew McArthur, will advise PIs of individual projects on the use of appropriate computer algorithms. The general approach will be to use CLUSTALX {Jeanmougin, 1998 #27} for the alignment of large data sets. Manual corrections (interactive changes in positioning of gaps) may be used to improve the alignments. The phylogenetic analyses will normally only consider regions where there is confidence in homology of the compared sites.